


Quick Guide to No Loser Chronicles

by NoLoser_Creator



Category: No Loser Chronicles, Supernatural
Genre: Fan Characters, Gen, guidebook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoLoser_Creator/pseuds/NoLoser_Creator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**PLEASE READ THIS FIRST!**<br/>A quick info guide for those who are/want to read No Loser Chronicles :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick Guide to No Loser Chronicles

Hello, I am the author of No Loser Chronicles and I was hoping to help some of you understand my fanfiction better. So I have decided to make this guide for everyone who wants to or has been reading it. 1) I write in P.O.V (Point of View) As you may have noticed, I have a habit of writing in first person which I find people find interesting. In NLC, the one you are following as is my character, Katie Winchester (excluding Big Mama in Zombie Island) 2) The NLC story takes place after Supernatural I had every idea of making it during but we won't be sure of the end of Supernatural until it comes, won't we? 3) Katie Winchester is a fan character The one you follow thought out my stories is that of Dean Winchester's wife (yes, I did say that) and what I think she may be like if he does decide to settle down. So she is NOT releated to me or anyone else I know, she is my own creation 4) Thoughts are common in my works One thing you do not want to do in your fanfiction is ramble. So instead, I help the reader know what their P.O.V companion is thinking more accurately at that moment in time 5) My later works tend to be my better ones I have learned for a fact that we all learn slowly, especially in writing something-- so if you are like me, you know that the more experience you get, the better your writing is so yes, it is possible my later works will be better than my older ones 6) Random mistakes are possible I have only started to proofread my works so it is very possible there could be a word missing, wrong word used or etc \--Anyways, here is the final section of my guide for I bet alot of you are confused by the characters I have so here is a short summary for each character/place in my works: *Katie Winchester~ is the No Loser leader. She is the one you follow as the P.O.V in NLC. She is the wife of Dean Winchester and sister-in-law of Sam Winchester. Her best friend is Yessenia (aka Yessie) who is a part of the team as well as the one she grew up with. She is a doctor at the University Hospital that is an intern of Doc *Yessie Jiron~ is the oldest member of the team (years as a group not age) who grew up alongside Katie with her Grandmother named Grams who started the idea of the team in the first place. She works as an anime artist *Richard (Doc)~ is the family doctor who is known for his Cardiology profession at the Unversity Hosptial *The Colonel~ is the town's sheriff who is also a close friend of the No Losers *Big Mama~ is the No Losers' nanny and friend who takes care of their home and children when their away on a hunt *Luke~ is the local mechanic who also creates gizmos and invents later No Loser technology and Police Tactic Equpiment *Sarah~ is Katie and Dean's "adopted" daughter whose parents are usually too busy to take care of her *Dirk~ is the mayor of Nevada City and enforcer of the No Losers' work who makes sure no one takes their turf. He is a very good friend of Katie and believes they are the future of the town *Nevada City~ is the hometown of the No Losers and everyone else mentioned. It is a medium size town located in the Rockies which includes everything from canyonlands to high plains. It is a high betted place for teams alike Thanks for reading, guys! I certainly hope it has helped and please continue reading my works. Comments are welcome :) Signed, NoLoser_Creator


End file.
